


Can I Kiss You?

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorce, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Hermione and Bill share a kiss at the Burrow.





	Can I Kiss You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).

> Thanks for reading!

Hermione never thought she’d fall for Bill Weasley. He was Ron’s brother, newly divorced, and she didn’t want _that_ reputation.

Life has a way of surprising you.

She was at the Burrow, in the kitchen, and the remains of Sunday roast cluttered the counter. She still came to the Burrow on Sundays because Molly asked, and because it was one of the few times she got to see Harry and Ginny. She worked too damn much.

“Need help?”

She looked up and found Bill in the doorway. Divorce had been good to him. He looked younger somehow, his scars less severe. He was growing his hair out again, and the red and silver brushed his shoulders.

“Sure,” she said, and tried not to gulp. The truth was that she fancied Bill. She’d always fancied him. It’d been difficult not to drool around him when she’d been a Hogwarts student and he was a Curse Breaker with an _earring_.

Bill slid in close to dry the plates and cutlery she washed with her wand. He did the drying by hand, which made the muscles in his arm tense. She let herself look; and she let him know she was looking.

Bill’s smile was almost a smirk. “How are you holding up?”

She laughed. “You make it sound like something tragic just happened.”

“Isn’t that the case at the Ministry? Crises every day.”

“I suppose.” She sighed. “I try not to take my work home with me.”

“I understand.” He was watching her from the corner of his eye. “What about you and Ron?”

“What about us?”

He shrugged. “It would make me uncomfortable if Fleur came to Sunday roast.”

“Well, we’re not you and Fleur.” She frowned, not liking where this conversation was going. “Your mum asked me to be here.”

He set down the flannel and held up his hands. “I didn’t mean to offend you. I like you being here. I like seeing you.”

“Oh?” She cocked an eyebrow.

Remarkably, this made him flush. “I don’t mean – I don’t want –”

She watched him sputtering, fascinated. Bill had always been so _cool_, so unreachable, and she was _embarrassing_ him.

“I like seeing you too,” she said simply.

“Oh.” He took a deep breath, and ran his hands over his scarred, handsome face. “Brilliant.”

She touched his chest, and he looked up in shock. She smoothed her hand up to his neck, feeling his racing heartbeat. 

“Can I kiss you?” she asked.

Something flashed in his blue gaze, and he drew her close. He was tall and warm and strong. She raised herself on tiptoe, and their lips met. He tasted like Guinness.

Bill moaned, and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arm around his neck, anchoring herself, and their tongues brushed. They kissed until they panted, and Hermione, feeling almost drunk, thought about sneaking a hand into his pants.

“Is everything all right in here?” Molly said, coming through the door.

They jumped apart, both flushed bright red. Molly stopped and stared.

“Mum,” Bill said in greeting, voice rough.

Hermione tried her best not to look guilty. 

Molly smiled a little, still looking confused. “Finish up and come back to the living room. A special program about Gin’s Quidditch career is on the wireless.”

“How lovely,” Hermione said.

Molly left and they looked at each other. 

Bill’s gaze was hot. He touched his lips with a finger. “Wow.”

Hermione chucked the flannel at him. “Can I take you to dinner? Next Saturday perhaps?”

He laughed. “Brilliant.”


End file.
